Managing applications and corresponding running items (e.g., open windows) on a computer has become increasingly difficult and burdensome, as computers are more heavily relied upon now than in the past. The availability of computers having increased computer speed and memory, in addition to improved overall computer performance over the last several years has provided users with the capability to efficiently run multiple applications at the same time, which was not practical in the past. Users can run a large variety of applications, and frequently run more than one application at a time.
Conventional operating systems permit users to view and interact with multiple computing applications through windows. Each of these windows generally includes a frame having controls for interacting with the computing application as well as controls for moving, sizing, or otherwise managing the layout of the window. These window frames, however, occupy portions of a display that might otherwise be dedicated to an application's content. Furthermore, managing the layouts of these windows through these controls can be time-consuming, annoying and distracting to users.